The Newcomer
by remoob1513
Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didnt know he was a part of. Gregcentric eventual Sandle and Grillows. ch 17 up
1. A new start

A/N: this story is set before the show starts.

A/N2: and as opposed Sara coming in after Holly's death. Greg comes in new, looking for a job, while Sara has been working with the crime lab for a few years.

A/N3: this story will have bits of things that resemble the episode 'Fannysmackin'

The Newcomer 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maureen

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. But what happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret that he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/eventual Sandle and Grillows

---------------------------------------------

Stopping in front of the large building, Greg Sanders looked up.

_ Las Vegas Crime Lab _

_ Clark County_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he whispered to himself. "I can do this." Pulling in a last breath, he made his way inside.

Stopping in front of the door, he straightened his tie; but before he could move another person bumped into him.

"Sorry." The female voice said as she dropped to the floor, picking up the papers that fell during their collision.

Sliding to the ground, he helped her pick up the white sheets. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been just standing there." Lifting his gaze, Greg nearly dropped the sheets, he had just picked up, seeing the beauty before him

Picking up the last paper, the brunette turned to the younger man, surprised to find his eyes glued to hers. Clearing her throat, she shuffled the sheets to one arm before putting a hand out. "Oh… umm, I'm Sara… Sidle." She faltered, feeling uncharacteristically jumpy under his intense gaze.

Breaking eye contact, he shook the offered hand. "Umm….Greg Sanders."

Grabbing the papers from his hands, she stuttered. "Well…um it was nice to meet you, I should go." She finished shortly before sliding through the doors he just came from.

Watching the brunette saunter from sight, he let out a silent whistle. _'That girl, if I ever see her again, will be the death of me,'_ he thought, turning back to his earlier task.

Stepping up to the reception desk, he waited, watching as the woman behind it continued putter around. Clearing his throat, brought the woman's attention to him

"Sorry sir, is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh yes, I was looking a Dr. Grissom's office."

Pointing down the hall, she rattled off. "Take this hall to end, take a right and it'll be the third door on your left." Before continuing her work.

Shaking his head, he made his way down the hall.

Finding the door, he stopped; hearing a few odd noises inside, he frowned before knocking on the door. There was a little movement behind the door before it opened, revealing a slightly disheveled strawberry blonde.

"Umm Gil honey, I'll see you later." She finished shortly, eyeing him, before moving into the closest hall.

Throwing a nod his wife's way, Grissom turned clearing his throat; catching the younger mans attention. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh… I'm here for an interview."

Nodding his head, the supervisor held up a finger, as if to say 'hold on a second'. Finding a paper on his desk, he asked. "Ah you must be, Greg Sanders?" Seeing his nod, the older man pointed to a seat in front of his desk. "Take a seat and will see what we have to work with."

Sliding onto the chair, Greg nodded. "Okay."

Looking at the sheet before him brought a stunned expression to Grissom's face. "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a resume this good."

Fidgeting in his seat, he stuttered. "Uh thank you sir."

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Grissom."

"Okay."

Chuckling at the young man in front of him, Grissom continued to scan the paper. "I see you graduated from Stanford last year, at the age of…" His eyebrows seeing the age on the paper. "Twenty-one. So that means you graduated from high school at sixteen…Wow that certainly is an accomplishment."

"Uh… thank you Mr….Dr. Grissom."

Smirking at Greg's nervous stance the supervisor shook his head. "Well from what I see on here, it looks like we can offer you a job here Mr. Sanders."

Jumping from his seat, Greg stuttered. "Wow… I mean thank you…you will not regret this."

"I hope not." Putting the paper down, he brought his gaze to the young man. "Is tomorrow too early to start your training?"

"Training?"

"As a CSI."

"But I thought you needed a DNA tech?"

"We do, but we also need a CSI. And with all your skill and this amazing resume, you're perfect."

Thinking about it for a minute, he muttered. "Okay…I'll take it. What time do you need me?"

"We start at midnight but I'd like to see you in here at eleven."

"Okay, eleven it is. Thank you so much for this opportunity. You definitely won't regret it." Giving one last 'thank you' the new CSI made his way out of the building.

Flipping open his cell phone, Greg dialed a familiar number, waiting for it to ring. Hearing the female voice, he exclaimed. "Mom, I got it. I got the job."

"Ohh." Maureen Sanders squealed, jumping happily on the other end of the line. "Gregory that so amazing. So you'll be working in the lab?"

Greg's eyes bugged hearing the question slip from his mother's mouth. Frantically searching mind for something to say, he stuttered. "Uh yeah."

Hearing the slight regulation in his voice, Maureen asked. "Gregory is everything alright."

"Oh yeah mom I'm fine… but I should get off the phone. I'm gonna need my rest if I'm gonna start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Wow that's fast. Okay well call me when you get time, and be careful in that place. All those chemicals. You could hurt yourself."

"I know mother, I will be careful. You can trust your little boy."

"I know." She sighed; wishing she never left her son alone. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, mom." Gazing back at the crime lab building he let out his own sigh. "I'll talk to you later." Hanging up the phone he placed it back in his pocket, before moving to his car.

TBC…..R&R if you want more

A/N: this story isn't much now but the more you read, the more truth's will start to come out.


	2. Second meeting

The Newcomer 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret that he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/ eventual Sandle and Grillows.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay start filling these out." Grissom said, handing the young man a large stack of papers. "Then we'll work on getting your blood when you're done."

Greg's eyes bulged hearing that. "My blood?"

"Don't worry. Everyone's gotta do it."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded. "Okay." Before hesitantly turning back to the paperwork.

Chuckling at his new colleague's scared demeanor, Grissom moved in the break room, surprised to find the brunette. "You're here early."

"I have a case to finish."

"Of course." Walking to the coffee pot he asked. "Are you almost done with it?"

"Just about, why?"

"I hired someone new and I'm gonna need you to train him."

"Wait, why me? Why not Cath or Nick?"

"Because Nicky's on a high profile and Catherine can't over exert herself."

Shaking her head, Sara scoffed. "You're using that wife of yours, pregnancy, as more of an excuse than she does."

Flashing a coy grin, he sauntered to the door. "That's the perk of being the labs director. Oh yeah and don't forget to stop by my office when your done with your case."

"Yes father." She muttered, before returning back to her file.

------------------------------

An hour later Sara made her way down to Grissom's office. Knocking on the door, she heard 'Come in,' before opening the door.

Grissom seeing her, perked up. "Ooh Sara, good you're here." Pointing to the spiky-haired man in front of him, he continued. "I'd like you to meet Greg Sanders, our new CSI trainee." Hearing his name, the younger man turned, surprised, to find the beautiful brunette he met the day before.

Sara's eyes bugged seeing the man she bumped into the day before. "You're the new trainee?"

Letting out a breath, he nodded. "Yeah."

Noticing the awkwardness between them, Grissom asked. "Do you know each other?"

Shaking her head, the brunette cleared her throat. "Umm no, we met yesterday."

"Well that'll help for today." Bringing his gaze to Sara, Grissom said. "Teach him the basics, and then we'll talk about giving you two a case."

Too stunned to say much else, Sara nodded. "Okay." Before her and Greg exited the room. "Al…alright lets get you a kit together."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…why?"

"I don't know, you just seem nervous, agitated."

"I'm okay." She sighed, stopping at the supply closet. "Let's get you set up."

TBC….R&R if you want more


	3. Learning something new

The Newcomer 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maureen

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in a secret he didn't know he was apart of? Greg-centric w/eventual Sandle and Grillows. And a special pairing that will shock all who reads.

--------------------------------------------

"Okay, fir…first yo… you measure the sides." Sara stuttered feeling the younger man's gaze over her shoulder and breathe on her neck. "…then photograph it and any other visible impressions before you start your casting."

"That sounds easy."

"Yeah." She mumbled, catching Greg's eye. They held each others gaze for a moment before hearing someone clear there throat; effectively breaking there intense gaze.

"So you're the new CSI." The Texan growled stepping into the room, making the younger man jump. Putting out his hand, he drawled. "Names Stokes, Nick Stokes."

Surprised at this sudden appearance of a new colleague, Greg stuttered. "Umm I'm Greg…Greg Sanders."

"Sanders, ay." Nodding toward Sara, he finished. "You better watch yourself with this one. She can be pretty feisty when she wants to be."

A deep blush registered on the brunette's cheeks as she let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Nicky."

"What? It's true."

"Doesn't mean you have to tell every newbie."

"Newbie?" Greg asked, breaking up the two friend's conversation.

"That's what you are, newbie." Nick said punching the younger man in his shoulder; turning to Sara, he asked. "We still on for breakfast?"

"Who's paying?"

"Uhh actually I think its Griss' turn."

"Awesome." Nick muttered turning to the door. Before he got to the door, he turned back, "Oh and newbie, your welcome to come too." Walking out the door, he left Greg and Sara alone.

Silence lay in the room a few more minutes before the brunette spoke. "So are you going?"

"Are you sure newbie's are aloud?'

Shaking her head at his sarcasm, she smirked. "Greg, newbie or not, your still welcome to come to breakfast anytime you want."

"Cool."

A small buzz a few minutes later pulled the two from there work. "What's that?" Sara asked gazing around the room.

Feeling the slight tickle at his hip, Greg looked down. "Oh its my phone." Flipping open his cell, he put it to his ear. "Sanders."

"Oh Gregory, how's your first day?"

"Mom what are you…" He trailed off, looking at his watch; he didn't notice as the brunette let out a light chuckle. "It's four in the morning there, what are you doing calling me?"

"Oh sweetie I just want to know how your first day is going."

"It's going fine mom."

"And you haven't hurt yourself on those chemicals."

Rolling his eyes in a huff, he shook his head. "Mom the chemicals are in the jars there supposed to be in."

Hearing the exasperation in his voice, his mother apologized. "I know I'm sorry I just want you to be careful."

"I know mom but your baby boy is fine and even if I wasn't you would know, alright?"

Shaking her head, Maureen sighed. "Fine, just… remember to call me next week or if you get hurt or if you just want to talk…"

"I know momma, but I should really get off the phone. I don't want my boss to catch me on a personal call, so I gotta go."

"Alright, but don't forget to call me."

"I won't mom. I love you."

"I love you too son, goodbye."

"Bye." He sighed, turning back to his work. Trying to concentrate on his paperwork, Greg noticed his partner, her eyes lingering on him. "What?"

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Sara burst out laughing. "You're a momma's boy."

Shaking his head, he put his head into hands, whispering. "Damn it."

Noticing his downed look, the brunette moved forward lifting his chin; seeing tears in his eyes nearly split her heart in two. "Are you okay?"

Wiping tears from his eyes, sarcasm played in his voice. "Oh yeah being called a momma's boy just makes me happy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Putting a hand to stop her, he shook his head. "It's alright I'm used to it." Seeing her raised brow, he continued. "My mom… she's just a little overprotective."

Settling in a chair closer to him, her gaze stayed locked with his, waiting to hear more.

"Okay maybe, 'little' is putting it too lightly. When I was ten I tried out for one those pee-wee softball teams, let's just say it didn't go over with mom when she found out."

"What happened?"

"She grounded me from going outside for a year."

Sara eyes went wide hearing this, "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't."

"Wow."

"Look…" Greg's voice turned serious as he brought his gaze towards hers, their eyes locking. "I never told anyone that and I really want to keep it quiet…."

"Hey, hey, it's alright. My lips are sealed."

Standing up, he embraced her tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you."

Trying to control the extra beats in her heart at his proximity, Sara stuttered. "You're…your welcome." Leaning back, a hesitant smile played on her features. "So…are you coming to breakfast?"

TBC…..R&R if you want more………


	4. How you likin' it?

The Newcomer 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maureen.

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/eventual Sandle and Grillows. And a special pairing that will shock all who reads.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"…so this guy comes over trying talk smack…"

Greg sat back, watching as Nick relayed a confrontation he had with a suspect on a scene, while the rest of the team sat entranced, offering comments as they came.

Hearing the brutality of some of the cases they had been through made him wonder what the hell he was getting into.

"Are you alright Greg?" Grissom asked, observing his quiet stature, placing an arm around his wife while the other rested lightly on her growing abdomen.

Clearing his throat, the dirty blonde nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just listening to everyone."

Watching the younger man sit back a pensive look flash across his face, brought a raised brow to the supervisors face.

Catherine, seeing his studying stare, turned to her husband, whispering. "What are you doing?"

"Just…watching."

Shaking her head, a smile curled on her glowing features.

--------------------------------

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Sara asked Greg as they stepped out of the diner after they finished breakfast.

"No, it's alright. I can call a cab." Shaking his head, he flipped open his phone.

Grabbing the phone from his hand, she shook her head. "Nope, you're coming with me."

"But…"

"No buts, you're coming with me." Sara finalized, grabbing his hand softly and moving to her car, while trying to ignore the sparks that shot up her arm at the skin to skin contact.

Jumping in the car, they strapped in, or at least tried too. "How the hell is this belt supposed to work?" Greg chuckled, pulling at the faulty material.

"Oh sorry." Sara laughed, unbuckling her belt. "That belt has always been a pain." Without thinking she moved across the center console; using his seat as leverage she reached across him, pulling frustratingly at the belt in her hand. "Come on…"

Greg sat stunned, feeling all the breath leave his body; Sara Sidle, the girl that was slowly taking over his dreams, leaned dangerously close to him, flashing him enough cleavage to make him wish he wore looser jeans.

"There, I got it." She mumbled, putting the belt in his grasp before settling in her seat. Noticing his frozen stature, she raised an eye. "Are you alright?"

Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Yeah, I just spaced out a little."

"That's obvious. " She muttered sarcastically turning the engine over and reversing from the space. "So…how are you liking it so far?"

"What?"

"People, Vegas, your job?"

"Well the job, though not my first choice, is certainly interesting."

"And Vegas?"

"Come on…you can get married and divorced within one weekend and still go back home wife or girlfriend and they wont even know." Seeing a raised come across the brunette's features, he added. "Not like I have one or anything."

"Right." Her sarcasm peeked through again before she turned to him a charming smile curling at her lips"…and what about the people?"

"The people, well their…" He started slowly before turning his gaze to her, the intensity from when they met returning to his eyes. "…amazing."

Feeling her heart skip a beat at his piercing gaze, she turned back to the road. "So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Hmm probably get this weeks call to mom out of the way."

"You know one of these days I'm gonna have to meet her."

"Well if I know mom, in the way I think I do, you will."

TBC….R&R if you want more……


	5. Help

The Newcomer 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen…at the moment.

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. But what happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/ eventual Sandle and Grillows. Secret pairing to be found out in soon chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Two months later_

"Mom…you really need a vacation." Greg shook his head, as Maureen continued to question his safety.

"I'm sorry sweetie I just wish I could be out there. See how your doing."

"I've told you how I've been doing for the last two months."

"I know." She whined and Greg could hear her literally stamp her feet like a little child. "But I miss you and I want to see you."

"So come out here already, jeez." Smacking his forehead in frustration, he plopped on his couch.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not." Greg mumbled lightly, trying to sound as jovial as possible even as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh this is great. I'll start looking up fares tonight and I'll see you by next week." Realizing how little time left she had left to plan, Maureen added. "Oh I should probably go sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too mom, bye." Hearing dial tone, he groaned tossing the phone to the other side of the couch. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed. "Damn it."

------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of shoe soles screeching on laminate brought the team's attention, from the start of there meeting, to a winded Greg Sanders. "Sorry."

"Jeez, cutting it close tonight Greggo." Nick snickered, a smirk resting on his face as Grissom shook his head.

"Its alright Greg, your still early." He said moving over to the coffee pot. The young man took notice and hastily moved to his spot next Sara.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked watching as he finally regained his breath.

"Oh yeah." He breathed sarcastically, shaking his head. "My mom's coming out."

"Really, when?"

Watching her become instantly intrigued, Greg shook his head. "Next week and you're a little to eager for this."

"I'm sorry. I mean I've heard so much about her and well…" She stopped, a smile curling on her lips as she added. "I was kind of hoping to get some baby pictures."

Hearing that, he chuckled haughtily elbowing her in the arm. "Your funny Sidle."

Shaking her head she was about to verbally get him back, when Grissom stepped forward.

"Alright people time to get to work. Warrick and Nick, you have a double homicide at the Rampart." He said handing the two men their sheet before turning to the only two people in the room. "Sara, Greg you have a B&E just outside of Henderson." Handing them the paper he added. "Possible suspicious circs... If you need me I'll be in my office." He finished shortly stepping from the room.

Snatching the paper from his hand, Sara announced. "I'm driving."

"You always do." Greg groaned following her out the door.

Reaching the scene they found Brass waiting for them. "So, what have we got?" Sara asked, watching as the detective flipped open his notepad. "Neighbor said he heard something at around eleven and decided to check it out. He found Mrs. Peters a few minutes later, bloodied and beaten in her living room. Husband is still no where to be found which makes him high on our suspect list."

"Okay." Greg nodded, turning to the brunette. "How 'bout you take in here, I'll get the perimeter."

"Alright."

Hearing his friend agree he moved outside, his kit in hand. Finishing the last of the front, he moved to the back yard. Setting his kit on an open part of asphalt, he started to walk the grounds. Reaching the back of the yard, he was surprised to find a gate, open, leading to an even more deserted area. Fingerprinting the gate, he put the evidence in his kit, packing it up along the way.

Closing the lid, he pushed the gate open, tentatively stepping out he looked around. Turning to the left, then the right. Seeing a silver glint in the distance he quickly moved forward. Finding a body battered and bleeding quickened his pace. Putting his kit down, Greg immediately checked for a pulse. Breathing in a sigh of relief at the light flutter, he reached for his phone.

Before he had a chance to, however, a shoe came hurtling at the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. "I don't think so." The person attached to the shoe growled kicking the phone a few feet away. "You're not calling anyone." The masked man hissed giving him another good blow, only this time in the chest.

Cringing in agony, Greg choked on his own air, trying to breath.

Noticing the pain on the man's face, the menaced man decided he needed a little more. "Oh so you like that. Then maybe you'll like this." His foot acted like a wrecking ball as continued to kick Greg. In the stomach. In the chest. In the face. Seeing the man, body limp and broken, the masked man smirked. "Couldn't even fight back, could you?" He snickered, walking off.

Confident his attacker had fled, Greg opened his eyes; moving his head slightly he heard a groan escape his lips, feeling as pain encased his whole body. Once the pain dissipated slightly, he caught sight of his phone mere inches away from him.

Knowing the only way to get out of this alive, was that phone, he slowly crawled forward. Breathing in short heavy pants, he tried to ignore the pain that took over as he continued to move forward.

Finally after what felt like years of misery he reached the small object. Sliding it closer to him, he fought his eyes as they tried shutting on him. Knowing Sara was the only one closest to him, he hit the speed dial number two, cringing as another batch of pain shook his form.

"Sidle." Sara answered the phone making him want to scream in joy.

Aware of the torture that would take over his body at doing that, he whispered. "Sara."

"Hello?" The brunette asked, obviously not hearing the painful whisper. "Hello."

Mustering up enough strength, Greg wheezed in his strongest voice. "Help…Sara." Before pain succumbed him to darkness.

TBC….R&R if you want more….


	6. Beaten

The Newcomer 6/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/ eventual Sandle and Grillows. Secret pairing to come out in soon chapters.

--------------------------------------------------

"Alright." She reluctantly agreed, biting her lip, watching as he made his way from the house. She hadn't wanted him to go. She liked working with him. She liked working next to him. Hell she just liked him. God she felt like a teenager. Shaking her head in frustration she focused on the work in front of her.

She was just about finished with her work when she felt he phone vibrate against her hip. Sighing, she flipped open the phone. "Sidle." Hearing nothing from the other end she growled "Hello." Getting frustrated at the lack of an answer, she hissed. "Hello." She was about to hang up when she heard a faint but clear plea.

"Help…Sara."

Hearing the familiarity of the voice nearly made her heart stop. Remembering Greg chose to work the perimeter, she yelled. "Brass…Brass I need you."

The detective came running in, hearing Sara's scream. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Greg?"

"No…no I haven't, not since he went in the back."

Replaying the short call in her head, she shook her head. "Brass get one of your men in here. We got find Greg."

"Is something wrong?" Watching a serious look come to her eyes, he knew.

"Yeah."

Grabbing the radio from his side, he yelled into it. "Anthony's get your ass in here."

Mere seconds later, a short man dressed in full policeman's garb came running into the house.

"Anthony's good. You stay in here, keep an eye on the evidence."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, the last I saw him, he went to the back yard. So lets check there first."

Biting her lip gently Sara hurriedly followed to the detective to the back. Reaching the outside, both her and Brass yelled 'Greg!…where are you, Greg!' moving to opposite ends of the yard.

Finding the open gate just as Greg had, Brass screamed. "Sara!"

Running up to the older man, she breathed. "What?" Seeing the open gate herself, Sara found her heart pounding deeply in her chest. "You don't think he went through there?"

"I guess we'll find out." Pushing lightly on the fence, he stepped to the side, allowing enough space for Sara to step through; looking to right he asked. "Do you see anything?"

"No." She let out a sigh, turning her gaze to the left; all the breath left her body, seeing two motionless figures mere feet from where she stood. "Oh my god."

"What?" Moving his gaze to follow hers, his eyes went wide. "Fuck."

Hearing the explicit from her friend had Sara stepping forward, an urgency with each step, as she found herself dropping next to the first body, a phone near his head. Feeling Brass moved past her to check the other body, she gently lifted the limp man's arm trying to catch a glimpse of the man without causing harm.

Gently flipping him to his back her eyes grew wide. "Brass!" Moving her hand to his neck, she somewhat breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a pulse, she screamed. "Brass!"

"What?" He yelled, trying to focus on getting a pulse from the man before him.

"Call an ambulance." Watching him pull the radio from his side, she added quickly. "Its Greg." a sad tone in her voice.

------------------------------------

"Have you heard anything?" Sara asked worriedly, as Brass made his way back to her, after speaking with the doctor, halting the brunette's nonstop pacing.

"No…nothing yet." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder, watching as her face dropped in sadness. "I called the lab, there gonna try and get here when they can." Watching her nod, he added. "Oh yeah, Nick's gonna call his mom."

"Oh…god." She mumbled, dropping into chair closest to her, her head dropping into her hands. "Oh my god."

"What?" The detective questioned, settling in the chair next to her.

"Greg's mom doesn't know he's a CSI. She's gonna die when she finds out."

"Maybe it wont be so bad."

"Brass…when Greg was young he tried out for a softball team and when his mom found out she grounded from going outside for a year."

"Wow…so I'm wrong."

"God…I hope not."

--------------------------------------------

Hurriedly flipping through his friends file, Nick stopped finding what he was looking for. Opening his phone, he hastily pressed the numbers in before putting it to his ear. Not two seconds later did someone pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this the Sanders' residence?"

"Yes…and who's this?" The female voice asked in an impatient huff.

"Are you Mrs. Sanders?"

"Actually it's Miss. and you are?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, the Texan cleared his throat. "Umm Miss Sanders, this is Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I have some news pertaining your son, Greg."

"What? What's wrong with him? What happened to my son?"

"Miss Sanders', your son was injured at a crime scene."

"At a crime scene? What are you talking about? He works in the lab as a DNA tech, he told me so himself." Maureen nearly screamed, her whole body shaking in hysterics.  
"Is he alright?"

"We don't know, the doctor hasn't come out yet."

"Okay I'm coming, alright? Just don't let my son die." She said in all seriousness, making Nick nearly drop the phone.

"I…I won't."

"Thank you." She sighed, quickly hanging up the phone without a goodbye and hurriedly made another call, advancing her flight plans for next week to that night.

In Vegas Nick shut his phone, shaking his head. "Oh great, this gonna be interesting."

TBC….R&R if you want more……secret pairing to be revealed within the next 2 or 3 chapters


	7. Chapter 7

The Newcomer 7/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen, well that and the plot.

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric with eventual Sandle and Grillows. Secret pairing to be revealed soon.

------------------------------------------------------------

Wracking her frustrated hands through her hair, Sara sighed. "God! I wish they would tell us something soon."

Putting a hand to the brunette's knee, Brass let a light smile slip. "They'll tell us as soon as they can."

"Yeah they better." She sneered, her fingers tapping impatiently on the plastic chair she was in.

Hearing someone clear their throat, minutes later, she jumped; turning to the noise, she held her breath, hoping it was a doctor. Finding the Texan standing there, his eyes dancing around the room she let out a growl, dropping back into her seat. "Oh hey Nick."

"Hello to you too." Nick's sarcasm fell on deaf ears as Sara shot him a death glare, making him shrivel down into the nearest chair. "Has there been any news?"

Sighing once more she shook her head, "No." Remembering he had the one to call Greg mother, she looked up, a worried expression on her features. "Did you talk to his mom? How did she take it?"

"Not well." He mumbled, his gaze dropping to the floor, a soft chuckle at his lips. "I thought she was gonna take my head off over the phone."

"That's what Greg said she was like."

Her somber timbre wasn't lost on either man as the detective leaned forward, placing a comforting hand to her shoulder. "We will not lose him, you hear me?"

"Yeah." She whispered, her eyes turning to Nick, a distant look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------

"Get the hell out of my way." Maureen screamed for the thousandth time, swerving in and out of the Las Vegas traffic as she searched passing street signs for any indication of how close she was to her destination. "If you want to go slow, get in another lane."

Pressing the gas pedal down with more force, she was surprised and overjoyed that no one had pulled her over for speeding. She was gonna get to her son, whether it be through hell or high water.

----------------------------------------------

"Sara, will you please just sit down?" Nick groaned, watching as the brunette continued to pace the hall

"I can't, I mean they should have been out by now." Her eyes grew wide at her next thought; turning to the Texan her gaze grew serious. "You don't think anything happened, do you?"

Letting out a sigh, he stood walking closer to her; grabbing her shoulders gently, brought her eyes to his. "You have to calm down, alright?"

"I know, I know, its just…" Sara was cut off as a female voice screamed.

"Where is my son? I want to see my son." Maureen yelled, bringing the two CSI's and detectives attention to her.

"Ma'am we do not know anything at this time. If you would please sit down, we will get you when the doctor comes out." An irritated nurse politely offered, pushing her toward the CSI's.

"God!" The dirty blonde woman screamed, shoving her face into her hands.

Sara, seeing this turned to the men, a questioning look in her eyes. Watching them both nod, she turned, stepping forward. "Miss Sanders?"

"Yes?" She snarled, eyeing the younger woman.

Taking another cautious step forward she put her hand out to the older woman. "Umm I'm Sara Sidle and I work with your…."

"I know who you are." Maureen cut off, a slight smile coming to her worried features, shaking the offered hand. "My son has spoken of you very often. He's right, you are very beautiful."

Blushing furiously, Sara dropped her eyes to the floor. "Thank you." Looking back at the guys, she turned back to the woman. "Umm Miss Sanders, I'd like you to meet Nick Stokes and Jim Brass, their co-workers of mine and Greg's." She said, pointing to each man.

"Oh, its so nice to finally meet you all…considering the circumstances." Maureen finished somberly, sliding sadly into one of the chairs next to Brass.

TBC….R&R if you want more…..


	8. Chapter 8

The Newcomer 8/?

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen.

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w eventual Sandle and Grillows. Secret pairing to be revealed next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't they done yet?" Sara growled, slapping her leg angrily, her breaths coming out in heavy pants.

"Sara…you saw him, it may take a while." Brass reasoned rubbing a hand along her back.

"Yeah, I saw him." She sighed dropping her head into her hands.

Watching her son's friend nearly fold in tears, Maureen stood, sitting next to the broken woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, my son is a fighter and he will pull through."

"I know." The words had just finished coming from Sara's mouth when a doctor stepped into the room clearing his throat.

"Family of Greg Sanders?"

Those words seem to pull the whole room out of their sad stupor, making them jump from their seats.

"Yes, yes…I'm his mother. Is he alright?" Maureen nearly screamed, coming to stand in front of the doctor.

Placing his hands in the air Dr, Ashton nodded. "Yes." He emphasized, his hand staying stationary in the air till the whole room lapsed into an anxious silence. "Now we did have to operate. Sometime during the beating he received a pretty bad blow to his chest which broke a rib which inadvertently nicked a lung."

"Oh god." Sara cried, her body shaking in sadness.

"Now, we did repair the damage and he is stable but he will have stay here for a few days."

The whole room let out a collective sigh of relief hearing the doctors words, it even appeased Sara to where she almost fell to the floor. "Oh thank god." Maureen sighed, "When can we see him?"

"We have him under heavy medication at the moment, so he may be out for a while but your all welcome to see him, he's in room 231." The doctor finished softly walking from sight.

"Alright well lets go see him." Nick sighed, placing an arm around the brunette's shoulders and stepping forward. Feeling only himself move he turned to Sara, finding tears pouring from her eyes. "Sara, come on."

"I can't. I can't see him like that."

"Shh sweetie." Maureen's motherly side came out as she engulfed the young woman in a tight hug, running a hand down her back. "Its okay baby. I'm scared too, but maybe if we all go in there together it won't be so hard, okay?"

"Okay." Sara's voice came out like small child as she nodded.

"Okay." Pulling her into a tight one armed hug Maureen hugged her close, pulling her to the room her son was at rest in. "Come on."

----------------------------------------------------

"Ugh Gil, would please get that damn phone already." Catherine growled, slapping the arm around her large belly.

"Alright, alright." He sighed, reaching blindly for his phone. Feeling the object slide between his fingers, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Grissom."

"Hey Gil, its Brass…umm there was an accident at Greg and Sara's scene. Greg was beaten."

"What?" He shot up in bed, startling his already half asleep wife.

"What?' She groaned, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"Greg was beaten. We brought him down to Desert Palms but you gotta get down here."

"Okay, okay we'll be down there soon." Hanging up the phone, he jumped from the bed and reached for his pants.

Catherine, seeing this, maneuvered from the bed herself. "Gil, what's going on?"

"Get on some clothes; we gotta get down to the hospital now."

Feeling herself getting frustrated she dropped the shirt she had just picked up, in favor of crossing her arms around her chest. "What…is….going…on?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Grissom tried to calm his racing heart. "Look, Brass just called, Greg was beaten at a scene..."

"What?"

"…and we have to get down to the hospital now."

"Okay, okay I'm getting dressed."

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------------

The sight was horrifying. His face looked as if it was hit by a semi with how deep purple bruises shrouded more than half of it, which only made the gauze covering his chest look worse than it was. This was their Greg Sanders? Cause it definitely didn't look like it.

"Oh my god." Sara once again cried, stepping from the older woman's embrace and taking a spot near the bed.

Looking over her son's battered body, Maureen shook her head. "Oh Gregory." Moving to the opposite side of the bed, she took one of his hands into her own. "I told you."

"Mom." Greg's raspy voice took the whole room by surprise as his face contorted in pain.

Gripping tighter to the hand in hers brought tears to Maureen's eyes. "I'm her baby, I'm here."

"Mom…what happened?"

"Greg…" Sara tried but stopped finding it hard continue.

Seeing Sara's trouble, Nick spoke up. "Greg…umm…buddy…you were beaten at the scene."

"Sara, Nick…what?" Feeling tears prick his pained eyes, he cringed. "God mom, I'm so sorry." He whispered wincing as pain once again shot through his body.

"Shhh baby." Maureen comforted the hurt that was rocking her son. "Oh I'll go get you a nurse, sweetie." She mumbled, running a gentle hand up and down his arm before turning to walk out the door.

Just as she got to the door, Catherine and Grissom reached it themselves. "Gilbert, is that you?"

Realization hit Grissom like a ton of bricks, seeing the woman before him. "Maureen…what are you doing here?"

TBC….R&R if you want to find out what happens next…..


	9. Chapter 9

The Newcomer 9/?

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg is new to Las Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is stuck in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric with Sandle and a little Grillows.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously……._

"_Sara, Nick…what?" Feeling tears prick his pained eyes, he cringed. "God mom, I'm so sorry." He whispered wincing as pain once again shot through his body. _

"_Shhh baby." Maureen comforted the hurt that was rocking her son. "Oh I'll go get you a nurse, sweetie." She mumbled, running a gentle hand up and down his arm before turning to walk out the door._

_Just as she got to the door, Catherine and Grissom reached it themselves. "Gilbert, is that you?" _

_Realization hit Grissom like a ton of bricks, seeing the woman before him. "Maureen…what are you doing here?" _

"I'm here to see my son." Was her vague reply, pointing into the room she just came from. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see a co-worker of mine. He's was hurt at a scene." Gazing into the room she had just pointed another realization suddenly hit. "Your Greg's mother."

"Yes, but how do you know Gregory?"

"I'm his supervisor."

Maureen's eyes grew inexplicably wide for a moment before Greg's raspy voice pulled them back to the present.

"Mom."

"Yes sweetheart." She whispered, walking back into the room.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Seeing everyone in the room staring expectantly at her, Maureen stuttered. "Umm…well…I…uh… oh god." Abruptly turning around she sprinted room, passing a confused Catherine and a stunned Grissom.

"What…was that?" The strawberry blonde asked turning to her co-workers.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, alright?' Grissom questioned his wife, watching as she nodded. Following the path Maureen had taken, he found her outside, leaning her head against her hand and rocking back and forth. "Maureen!" He yelled getting her attention.

Looking up at him, she wiped at her eyes. "What?"

"What the heck was that? We see each other for all of two seconds and you bolt, why?"

"God…you wouldn't understand…you'd freak."

"Come on." He smirked, resting in the spot next her. "I mean, I know its been decades since we've seen each other but that doesn't mean you've changed." His smirk broadened into a smile as he gently elbowed her in the shoulder. "So tell me what it is."

Even after thirty years of not seeing each other she could tell he had not forgotten her or what they used to have. "Gilbert…when you left I never thought I'd see you again… and I suppose that's why haven't said anything."

"Haven't said anything? About what?"

Seeing his stare focused solely on her, she sighed. "About Gregory."

"Greg, what about him?" He asked, his eyebrow raising in an inquisitive manner.

Ignoring his question, she felt herself let out a dry chuckle. "Gilbert…do you remember our final night together."

"How could I forget?" Grissom smirked remembering the first time they made love, but his eyes suddenly dropped remembering how he had left the next day for his Medical Examiner position at the San Francisco Crime Lab. Sensing her sudden silence, he asked. "Maureen, what is it?"

Feeling tears come to her eyes, her gaze dropped to the floor. "Awhile…umm after you left…" She paused, remembering the promise she made to herself when her son came into the picture. "I…I found out I was pregnant."

Feeling his eyes grow wide, he murmured. "What is it that your saying?"

"What I'm saying…Gilbert…" Closing her eyes to hide from the pain she knew would flash in his eyes, Maureen admitted. "…is that Gregory is yours."

Gulping loudly, Grissom shook his head. "Wh…what?"

"Gregory's your son." Watching his features turn from confused to stunned, she shook her head before abruptly turning back to the hospital, leaving him standing there like an agape fish. Walking hurriedly back inside, she hastily made her way to her son's room. Before she could reach the door, however, she felt something on her arm, turning her around; seeing Grissom, an unreadable expression on his face made her tremble and her heart race.

"Why now? Why am I just hearing about this now." The tightness of his voice making her flinch.

"I was scared."

"I gave you my number." He continued, acting as if she hadn't said a word.

"And I tried to call you."

"But you didn't and I'm only now..." His voice steadily rose in pitch as each word escaped his lips, until he was shouting. "…finding out that I have a thirty year old son."

"I wanted to, really I…I did…" The desperation in her voice, however, couldn't overshadow the pained look in his eyes. "I…"

"Mom." Maureen's eyes grew wide hearing her son's shaky timbre. Turning around her eyes grew even larger seeing Greg, his arms dangling gently over Nick and Sara's shoulders as he stood in the middle of the room, the same unreadable expression on his face as Grissom had minutes earlier.

"Gregory."

TBC…R&R if you want to find out what happens next.

A/N: applauds and cookies go to **Manavie, HauntedPast, and raindropsX **for guessing right. The secret pairing you have been wondering about is Greg/Grissom, father/son pairing. Fooled ya' didn't I?


	10. Chapter 10

The Newcomer 10/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was apart of? Greg-centric with eventual Sandle and Grillows

----------------------------------------------------

"_What is it that your saying?"_

"_What I'm saying…Gilbert…" Closing her eyes to hide from the pain she knew would flash in his eyes, Maureen admitted. "…is that Gregory is yours." _

_Gulping loudly, Grissom shook his head. "Wh…what?" _

"_And I tried to call you." _

"_But you didn't and I'm only now..." His voice steadily rose in pitch as each word escaped his lips, until he was shouting. "…finding out that I have a thirty year old son." _

"_I wanted to, really I…I did…" The desperation in her voice, however, couldn't overshadow the pained look in his eyes. "I…" _

"_Mom." Maureen's eyes grew wide hearing her son's shaky timbre. Turning around her eyes grew even larger seeing Greg, his arms dangling gently over Nick and Sara's shoulders as he stood in the middle of the room, the same unreadable expression on his face as Grissom had minutes earlier. _

"_Gregory." _

"Mom…is that true?"

The rasp of his voice made her cringe; he was already hurting physically from the beating and she knew if she let this new information slip it was gonna kill him emotionally. Seeing her son's persistent eye, she couldn't hold it back anymore, a sob broke from her lips as she nodded. "Yes."

Pulling in all he just heard, Greg slowly nodded. "Leave."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Maureen sniffled. "What?"

"Leave. Get out." He hissed, feeling pain rock his form.

"Greg." Grissom stepped forward, feeling his fatherly side take over as he watched his, recently discovered son's pained gaze turn dark.

"I…said…" Greg gulped, holding tightly to his friends as another batch of blinding hot pain seared his insides. Panting heavily, he tried to blink away the black spots filling his eyes as he barked, in his strongest voice. "…get…out…now. Both…of…you." As the words left his lips, his eyes rolled back into his head, his body relaxing into a comatose state.

Feeling his body lax under there hold, both Nick and Sara panicked. "Oh my god, Greg." The brunette squeaked, tears starting to pour from her eyes. "Nick!"

"Let's get him back to bed and call a nurse." The Texan delegated, helping Sara move their unconscious friend back to the comfort of his bed.

"I can do it." Maureen spoke up, pure fear still in her eyes from seeing her son wither in agony.

"No!" Nick barked, his face turning the color of crimson, as anger ravaged his veins. "He said he wanted you out, SO GET OUT!" Panting fiercely, he watched as she stomped from sight before turning to his boss, adding. "You too."

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked, still stunned by what had happened in just the last half hour.

"He said he didn't want you here either, so leave."

Realizing his co-worker wasn't backing down, the older man nodded turning to his wife. "Come on honey, lets go."

Nodding, Catherine pushed herself up from where she sat; walking over to Nick, she whispered. "Call me when he gets better."

"I will." He mumbled, turning his gaze back to Greg.

Seconds after his boss left a nurse came running into the room, which he assumed Sara called while he was screaming at Greg's parents, to check the unconscious man before him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Groaning in pure agony, Greg whimpered. "God I feel like I was hit with a sledgehammer."

"Probably were…" Sara lightly chuckled, referring to his beating. "I can call a nurse if you want?"

"Please?" He mumbled, his eyes opening wide enough to see the brunette as she hit the nurse's call button, he added, his head shaking softly. "Please tell me yesterday was all just a nightmare."

Leaning forward, she grabbed his hand, being careful to dodge the I.V at his wrist. "No…it wasn't."

Before Greg could answer back a nurse came in, adding a slight sedative to his I.V. "That should help you honey."

"Thanks." He whispered to the old woman as she left the room. Turning back to Sara, he raised an eye. "So, is it all around the lab yet?"

"What?" She asked, slightly put off by his nonchalance in this situation.

"I mean I am the boss man's son…I'm just surprised that they haven't called me 'daddy's boy' yet." He muttered dejectedly, referring to his friends at the crime lab.

Shaking her head, Sara slid forward even more, bringing her face right up next to his. "Greg, no one in lab knows about that, just everyone that was here yesterday."

"God." He exclaimed, completely ignoring what she said and placing his head into his hands. "Can I not have a normal life?"

"Greg…"

He cut her off immediately, "No, Sara, don't 'Greg' me… I just found out that my mom has been lying to me my whole life…and the one person I looked up to as a boss, is actually my father." Pulling his hands away from his face, she took notice to the tears in his eyes. "I mean, what am I supposed feel? What am I supposed think?"

Feeling tears sting her own eyes, Sara squeezed his hand tight. "I don't know."

"God…I feel betrayed Sara… like nothing in my life is true anymore." Seeing Greg crying was one thing, but to watch him curl into sobs on the bed made her heart jump out of her chest.

"Oh Greg." Pulling herself onto the bed, she hugged him close. "Its okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Leaning back in the embrace, Greg shook his head. "I don't need your pity Sara."

"Greg, I'm not pitying you…" Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her new tears at bay. "When I found you on the ground outside of our scene, I thought you were dead and that scared me cause I don't want lose you."

Shaking his head, he tried to calm his racing heart. "What are you saying?"

Biting her lip nervously, she mumbled. "I'm saying…that I've fallen for you."

"What?"

TBC….R&R if you want more…….


	11. Chapter 11

The Newcomer 11/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen.

Summary: Greg is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/ eventual Sandle and Grillows.

----------------------------------------------------

"_God…I feel betrayed Sara… like nothing in my life is true anymore." Seeing Greg crying was one thing, but to watch him curl into sobs on the bed made her heart jump out of her chest. _

"_Oh Greg." Pulling herself onto the bed, she hugged him close. "Its okay. I'm not going anywhere." _

_Leaning back in the embrace, Greg shook his head. "I don't need your pity Sara."_

"_Greg, I'm not pitying you…" Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her new tears at bay. "When I found you on the ground outside of our scene, I thought you were dead and that scared me cause I don't want lose you." _

_Shaking his head, he tried to calm his racing heart. "What are you saying?" _

_Biting her lip nervously, she mumbled. "I'm saying…that I've fallen for you." _

"_What?" _

"W…what?" He repeated, feeling as if the last two days had been an hallucination.

"I know, that this is probably the absolute worst time, but…" Her eyes turned to him, her voice remaining vulnerable as she bit her lip. "…seeing you like this made me realize, that I don't want to lose you."

Stunned by her sudden confession, he closed. "Umm Sara…wow…umm can you give me some time."

Feeling her face drop slightly, she nodded. "Oh okay."

Seeing a frown rest on her delicate features, Greg shook his head. "Oh Sara, I just need a few days. I mean yesterday alone should put me in the record books." He tried to sound jovial but both knew it was anything but.

After a few moments, Sara shook her head. "Oh god! I'm sorry."

"Sara…"

"No. Here I am pouring feelings on you and you've just gone through all of this shit. I'm sorry." Standing from her chair, she was about to move when a hand on her arm had her turning back to him. "Greg?"

"Sara…all I need is one day…" Pulling her down to his level brought her mere inches from him. "Alright?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek; a blush fanned her check as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Just one day."

Looking up, her eyes softened, the blush that was on her cheeks before deepened. "Okay.

--------------------------------------------------

"How you holdin' up man?" Nick asked Greg, helping him up from his hospital bed.

"Oh great." He muttered sarcastically, slowly moving with his friends help. "In the last two days I've found out my mom lied to me about the father I never knew I had. Oh… then there's that right there; my father is actually my boss. Oh and here's the clincher, Sara came to see me this morning and told me that she cares about me."

"Wow."

"Your tellin' me." Greg growled, feeling a sharp tinge of pain from one of his bruises as he continued to walk forward.

"So what are you gonna do?" The Texan asked, keeping a hand on his friends shoulder, keeping him upright.

"About what?" Stopping at the door, he turned around, walking slowly back to his bed.

Chuckling slightly, Nick shook his head. "About your parents, man…Sara."

At the mention of his parents, Greg eyes blazed. "I…really could give a shit…with those two, but…" His hard demeanor softened as he remembered the beautiful smile curled on the brunette's lips."…Sara…I don't know."

"You like her don't you?" He snickered, seeing the dreamy look on his friends face.

"From the minute I met her."

"So what's the problem?"

Shaking his head, Greg let out a light chuckle as he sat back on his bed. "I don't know."

"Well then I think you have your answer."

---------------------------------------------

The next day

Greg had just finished the last of his disgusting hospital lunch, pushing away the plastic plate, when Sara stepped in the room, biting her lip. "Hey."

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice, he sighed. "Oh hey."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay." Swirling a hand across his bed linen, Greg nodded to the chair, next to his bed. "You want to sit down."

"Oh… umm okay." Watching her saunter into the room, did he notice the bag she held in hand.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh…I got you something from Milo's, I thought you would rather have something other then that gross hospital food."

Raising an intrigued eye as she mentioned his favorite Mexican food place, he snickered. "You got me food?"

Shrugging sheepishly, Sara stuttered. "Well…I thought that…maybe…okay I'm shutting up now."

Laughing at her uneasiness, he took the bag she offered. Taking the container from the bag, he opened it. "Cheese enchiladas?" Turning to her, he raised his brow once more.

"Yeah, that's what you ordered the last time we were there."

"You remembered?"

"Of course." A blush fanned her cheek as she brought her gaze to her lap.

"Thanks." Taking a bite of the cheesy goodness, Greg pushed the Styrofoam container in her direction. "You want some?"

"Oh…I…I got that for you." Sara shook her head, biting her lip at his graciousness.

"Sara…have some." He mumbled, pushing the plastic hospital fork toward her

Snatching the fork from his hand, she scooped up some of one of the enchiladas, before depositing it in her mouth. "Mmm good."

Memorized by her beauty as she moaned in satisfaction, Greg cleared his throat. "Umm Sara…can we talk…about yesterday."

"Yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Her tone came across as scared as she placed her fork back in the container.

"And I was thinking that when I get out of here, that maybe you'd want to go on a date."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled, seeing her light up.

"Really?" Sara cried unbelievably, leaning forward.

"Yes really." He chuckled, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her closer. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, he smiled, feeling her nip at his lips. "Mmm are you trying kill me?"

"No." She snickered, pushing her forehead into his. "But I wouldn't mind torturing you."

TBC…..R&R if you want more……


	12. Chapter 12

The Newcomer 12/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen

Summary: Greg is new to Las Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is stuck in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/ eventual Sandle and Grillows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Memorized by her beauty as she moaned in satisfaction, Greg cleared his throat. "Umm Sara…can we talk…about yesterday." _

"_Yesterday." _

"_Yeah." _

"_Okay." Her tone came across as scared as she placed her fork back in the container. _

"_And I was thinking that when I get out of here, that maybe you'd want to go on a date." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah." He smiled, seeing her light up._

"_Really?" Sara cried unbelievably, leaning forward. _

"_Yes really." He chuckled, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her closer. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, he smiled, feeling her nip at his lips. "Mmm are you trying kill me?" _

"_No." She snickered, pushing her forehead into his. "But I wouldn't mind torturing you." _

------------------------------------------------

Tossing the last of his things in his bag, Greg couldn't help but snicker remembering the night before. "Finally."

"Gregory?" Maureen shaky voice broke Greg from his happy thoughts as he turned to her, his face expressionless. Not able to stand the silence or the look on his face, she stuttered. "How…how are you?"

His response was more silence, angry that his liar of a mother had to ruin his good mood.

"Grego…"

"What do you want mother?" He interrupted curtly, turning back to his duffel.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Was her lame response, looking to the ground,

"Well you did…now can you leave." He growled tightly, zipping up his bag and dropping it heavily to the floor, causing a loud thump.

"But Gregory, I need you to understand why I did what I did."

"I don't want to understand, mother…" He spit out the term as if it was a drop of condensation on the side of a glass. "…I just want you out."

"But Greg…"

"I said out, mom."

"Alright, I'll go…" Maureen tears springing to her eyes, "…but I want you know that I love you…dearly, and I never wanted hurt you."

"Should of thought that when I six and wanted to go outside, **with my dad,** like the rest of the boys and play ball, but I guess you didn't think, huh?"

Overwhelmed by guilt, Maureen nodded, tears still pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Greg answered back, his own voice husk with emotion.

Nodding in understanding, a sob escaped her lips before she turned around and quickly moving from the room.

Shaking his head in frustration, he plopped back on the bed, angry that his life had to get so messed up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I just heard your getting out." Sara beamed, stepping into the room a few hours later. "This is so great." Seeing Greg, his head in his hands, she stopped. "Greg, are you alright?"

Looking up, he wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh I'm just peachy."

"Greg…" Walking over to the bed, she sat down next him, resting her hand on his thigh. "…what happened?"

"My mom stopped by."

"Oh Greg."

"And she tried to explain…why…but I just couldn't let her."

"Hey, hey, hey its okay." Pulling him into her arms, Sara shook her head, feeling tears soak into her shirt. "…its okay." Running a hand through his curls, she pulled back. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"I don't want to go home, she'll probably be there."

"So come over to my place, we can watch some movies and your mom wont find you."

"Okay."

"Okay." Smiling, she leaned forward pressing a soft, insistent kiss to his lips before breaking away and picking up his bag. "Let's go."

---------------------------------------

Halfway through there first movie, they were interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get it." Sara mumbled, lifting herself from Greg's arms and walking to the door. Opening it, the brunette was surprised to find her strawberry blonde co-worker. "Catherine."

"Hey." Feeling oddly shy, she turned her gaze to the floor. "Umm Nick said that Greg over here and…"

"He is."

"Is it alright if I come in…I'll only be a few minutes."

Studying her colleague for a few moments, Sara nodded, stepping aside to let her pass.

"Thanks." Moving into the room, she suddenly felt slightly self-conscious.

Seeing Catherine step into the room, Greg tensed. "Hey Cath."

"Hey Greg…umm how are you?"

"Been better." Watching her shuffle around, he shook his head, clearing his throat. "Was there a reason you came?"

Shaking her own head, Catherine gently wacked her forehead. "Oh right." Grabbing an envelope from her back pocket, she held it out to him.

Taking the bright white envelope from her hand, Greg looked up, an eyebrow raised. "What is this?"

"Umm Gil, your father, and I wanted you to have that. It's the first picture of your half sister." She chuckled lightly, dropping a hand gently to the growing swell of her abdomen.

Stunned to hear those words escape her lips, he stuttered. "W…what?" clenching tighter to envelope tighter in his palm.

TBC….R&R if you want more…………..


	13. Chapter 13

To the readers of 'The Child's Eyes', sorry for the delay in update the next chapter is REALLY long and is taking forever but I promise as soon as its done, I will post it.

The Newcomer 13/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen and baby Grissom

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/ eventual Sandle and Grillows.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seeing Greg, his head in his hands, she stopped. "Greg, are you alright?" _

_Looking up, he wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh I'm just peachy." _

"_Greg…" Walking over to the bed, she sat down next him, resting her hand on his thigh. "…what happened?" _

"_My mom stopped by." _

"_Oh Greg." _

"_And she tried to explain…why…but I just couldn't let her." _

"_Hey, hey, hey its okay."_

_------------------_

"_Hey." Feeling oddly shy, she turned her gaze to the floor. "Umm Nick said that Greg over here and…" _

"_He is." _

"_Is it alright if I come in…I'll only be a few minutes." _

_------------------_

_Seeing Catherine step into the room, Greg tensed. "Hey Cath." _

"_Hey Greg…umm how are you?"_

"_Been better." Watching her shuffle around, he shook his head, clearing his throat. "Was there a reason you came?" _

_Shaking her own head, Catherine gently wacked her forehead. "Oh right." Grabbing an envelope from her back pocket, she held it out to him. _

_Taking the bright white envelope from her hand, Greg looked up, an eyebrow raised. "What is this?"_

"_Umm Gil, your father, and I wanted you to have that. It's the first picture of your half sister." She chuckled lightly, dropping a hand gently to the growing swell of her abdomen. _

_Stunned to hear those words escape her lips, he stuttered. "W…what?" clenching tighter to envelope tighter in his palm._

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wh…what?"

Dropping her gaze to the floor, Catherine stuttered. "Yeah…I guess with everything that has happened, it kind of slipped my mind."

His mind raced a thousand different directions as he clamped his eyes shut. "So that makes you?"

"Your… step-mom."

"Oh god." He whispered, breathing heavily; holding even tighter to the envelope, he opened his eyes, clearing his throat. "Ummm…will you excuse me?" He looked between the women, waiting for a response.

"Yeah." Sara smiled, nodding down the hall to her bedroom.

"Thanks." Greg nodded, his gaze remaining on Catherine's bulging belly, before he stood, walking down the hall.

"Maybe I shouldn't of come." The strawberry blonde sighed, watching him walk away, her hand moving in a soothing motion over her belly.

"Maybe." Sara eyed her, before turning toward the kitchen and starting a pot of Blue Hawaiian.

"Look Sara, I'm due in two months and I would really love it if Greg was there…even if he and Gil still aren't on the best of terms."

"Okay." The brunette dragged out, leaning against the counter. "And?"

"And…" Catherine sighed, biting her lip. "I want you to see if he could come. He missed so much…with his father…I don't want that to happen with his sister."

"I'll see what I can do, but he's been through enough the last few days."

"Alright." Sighing, she started toward the door before something had her turning back. "Oh and can you inform Greg that Ecklie wants back to work next week."

"Yeah." She nodded, watching her step from the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into her bedroom, Sara sighed seeing him sitting on the bed, his back to her, leaning hunched over "Hey." She mumbled, walking into the room, a cup of Blue Hawaiian in each hand.

Greg, distracted by the sonogram in hand, merely whispered. "Hi." Not moving his gaze as she stepped closer to him.

Placing the coffees on her beside table, she gingerly settled next him, her eyes moving to the distorted looking photo in his hand. "So that's…your sister."

"Half." Clutching the picture tighter in his hand, he sighed. "God, how did my life get so screwed up?"

"Hey, finding your father and getting a sister is not screwed up to me."

"It is to me." He sighed again, dropping back against comforter on the bed.

"Hey." Sara exhaled, lying down next to him. "…at least you have a family."

Bolting up from the bed, he turned to her. "What?"

"I said…"

"No I heard that…" He cut her off, shaking his head. "But what are you talking about?"

"You promise…to keep this to yourself?" She sighed, the vulnerability evident in her voice.

"Absolutely." Greg smiled, bringing his hand to her chin; caressing it slightly, he gently pulled her to him, pressing his lips into hers tenderly. "Whatever you have to say is between you and me."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Sara looked down her own eyes tearing. "When I was nine…my mother killed my father."

"Oh Sara."

"Don't." She cut off immediately, shaking her head. "Its alright."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked stunned, by her answer; pulling her into his arms, he held her tight. "Of course its not alright. God… here I am getting angry over my family and you don't have any."

Pulling back from the embrace, a light smile graced her features. "I have you."

"You'll always have me."

Scooting closer, she stroked his cheek, running a hand down his chest. "You know how cheesy we sound?"

"The cheesiest." He breathed, gently lifting her chin, bringing her gaze to his. Not waiting for a response, he pressed his lips insistently to hers, pushing her gently into the bed.

"Mmm." Sara moaned, opening her mouth, allowing his tongue to massage with hers. Feeling her shirt rise at her hips as Greg's hands ravaged her hair, she couldn't help the large groan from escaping her lips. Blindly lifting her hand from his shoulder, she pulled his hand from her hair and placed it on her shirtless hip, guiding it up.

Pulling back, Greg panted. "Whoa, whoa…Sara, wait."

"What?" She mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't you think this is a little soon?"

"Greg." She sighed, sitting up on her elbow. "From the moment you and I bumped into each other that day in front of the crime lab, I knew that was it. That I wanted you and now I have you. I want this."

Raising an eyebrow, he bit his lip. "No regrets?"

"None." She grinned, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him into a searing kiss.

TBC….R&R if you want more………


	14. Chapter 14

So absolutely sorry this took so long to update. Work is a pain and so is going to the dentist. I promise that I will update this again as soon as possible.

The Newcomer 14/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen and baby girl Grissom.

Summary: Greg is new to Las Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/eventual Sandle and Grillows.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Absolutely." Greg smiled, bringing his hand to her chin; caressing it slightly, he gently pulled her to him, pressing his lips into hers tenderly. "Whatever you have to say is between you and me." _

_Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Sara looked down her own eyes tearing. "When I was nine…my mother killed my father." _

"_Oh Sara." _

"_Don't." She cut off immediately, shaking her head. "Its alright." _

"_Are you kidding me?" He asked stunned, by her answer; pulling her into his arms, he held her tight. "Of course its not alright. God… here I am getting angry over my family and you don't have any." _

_Pulling back from the embrace, a light smile graced her features. "I have you." _

"_You'll always have me." _

_Scooting closer, she stroked his cheek, running a hand down his chest. "You know how cheesy we sound?" _

"_The cheesiest." He breathed, gently lifting her chin, bringing her gaze to his. Not waiting for a response, he pressed his lips insistently to hers, pushing her gently into the bed. _

"_Mmm." Sara moaned, opening her mouth, allowing his tongue to massage with hers. Feeling her shirt rise at her hips as Greg's hands ravaged her hair, she couldn't help the large groan from escaping her lips. Blindly lifting her hand from his shoulder, she pulled his hand from her hair and placed it on her shirtless hip, guiding it up. _

_Pulling back, Greg panted. "Whoa, whoa…Sara, wait." _

"_What?" She mumbled, trying to catch her breath._

"_Don't you think this is a little soon?" _

"_Greg." She sighed, sitting up on her elbow. "From the moment you and I bumped into each other that day in front of the crime lab, I knew that was it. That I wanted you and now I have you. I want this." _

_Raising an eyebrow, he bit his lip. "No regrets?" _

"_None." She grinned, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him into a searing kiss_.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wowza." Greg panted, trying to catch his breath

"You…can…say…that…again." Sara bit her lip, her eyes closed as she slowly came down from her Greg Sanders high, her body still shaking softly.

They rested silently for a few moments before he spoke up, gently pushing her disheveled curls from her angelic features. "Sara…I want…you…to know… that…you're the only person…I can trust right now."

"Oh Greg." She cooed, running a hand down his soft cheek. "I trust you too."

"And I want you to know…" He sighed, finally feeling his breathing come under control, his hands moving to intertwine with hers as she lay sated on top of him. "…that I think I'm falling in love with you."

She gasped in surprise, sitting up on his chest. Opening her mouth to reply, he stopped her by placing two fingers against her lips.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." A smile curved at her lips bringing one immediately to his own, before he glanced away, the smile dropping slowly at his mouth.

They laid together, content to just be with each other, for a few moments before Greg spoke, in what was almost a whisper. "I think I'm going go to New York."

"What?" Sara barked, stunned at his words. "You can't…Greg?"

"I need to get away…with everything with my mom…and my dad…I just have to go."

"So you're leaving?" She stuttered, sliding away from him, pulling the covers along with her. "Wh…what about us?"

"Sara…"

"No..." She cried helplessly, holding the sheet tighter to her chest. "…you just told me you love me…and…and…and now your saying your leaving…wh...what?"

"No…" Greg started, but stopped, an aggravated growl coming from his lips. "…well, yes, but I'm not going permanently."

"Your not?"

The hope in her voice nearly broke his heart as he let out a sigh, lifting her hand that was resting against the bed and pulled her to him. "Of course not." Running a hand through her disheveled curls, with his free hand, before pulling her partially covered body completely back over his own. "Sara, I will never leave you. Its just with everything that's happened the last couple of days. I just… need sometime by myself, you know?"

"Yeah." Sara smiled, her hand gently caressing through his sparse chest hair before she slapped his shoulder.

"Hey!" He cried, grabbing the spot she just hit. "What was that for?"

"Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"I won't." He grinned, lifting his head and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "I promise."

Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes as they laid contently together, before Sara questioned. "Greg?" Her head resting gently against his chest.

"Yeah?" He whispered, his hand sifting through her mangled curls.

"I love you too."

Gently lifting her chin, bringing her gaze to his, he smiled. "You do?"

Smiling herself, she nodded. "Probably since we met."

"Were a bunch of idiots aren't we. We could have been together a long time ago."

"Yeah…but were together now." She grinned, gazing lovingly into his eyes for a moment before pressing a rough kiss to his lips.

Moaning at her aggressiveness, he pulled back. "Definitely idiots."

Chuckling softly at his words, she let out high pitched squeal as he switched their positions and captured her lips heatedly, throwing them into a whole new round of passion.

"Idiots." He repeated against her mouth, pulling covers out from between them.

TBC…..R&R if you want more………..


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry its taken so long to update but I have been hit with some kind of bug making my mind go haywire and that combined with work has made it tricky to write. I promise that I will try and update most if not all my stories within the next month or two.

The Newcomer 15/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen and baby Grissom.

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was a part of? Greg-centric w/ eventual Sandle and Grillows.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_I think I'm going go to New York." _

"_What?" Sara barked, stunned at his words. "You can't…Greg?"_

"_I need to get away…with everything with my mom…and my dad…I just have to go." _

"_So you're leaving?" She stuttered, sliding away from him, pulling the covers along with her. "Wh…what about us?" _

"_Sara…"_

"_No..." She cried helplessly, holding the sheet tighter to her chest. "…you just told me you love me…and…and…and now your saying your leaving…wh...what?"_

"_No…" Greg started, but stopped, an aggravated growl coming from his lips. "…well, yes, but I'm not going permanently." _

"_Your not?" _

_The hope in her voice nearly broke his heart as he let out a sigh, lifting her hand that was resting against the bed and pulled her to him. "Of course not." Running a hand through her disheveled curls, with his free hand, before pulling her partially covered body completely back over his own. "Sara, I will never leave you. Its just with everything that's happened the last couple of days. I just… need sometime by myself, you know?" _

_----------------------------------------_

_Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes as they laid contently together, before Sara questioned. "Greg?" Her head resting gently against his chest. _

"_Yeah?" He whispered, his hand sifting through her mangled curls. _

"_I love you too." _

_Gently lifting her chin, bringing her gaze to his, he smiled. "You do?" _

_Smiling herself, she nodded. "Probably since we met." _

"_Were a bunch of idiots aren't we. We could have been together a long time ago." _

"_Yeah…but were together now." She grinned, gazing lovingly into his eyes for a moment before pressing a rough kiss to his lips. _

_Moaning at her aggressiveness, he pulled back. "Definitely idiots." _

_Chuckling softly at his words, she let out high pitched squeal as he switched their positions and captured her lips heatedly, throwing them into a whole new round of passion. _

"_Idiots." He repeated against her mouth, pulling the covers out from between them. _

------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you almost done?" Sara asked the following day, stepping into Greg's room, as he packed a suitcase for his trip.

Having deemed his place, Maureen Sanders free; Greg and Sara, having settled from their night of intimacy, moved to his place, getting him ready for his trip to New York.

"Yeah, almost." He sighed, turning to her, a soft smile resting at his lips.

Stepping next to him, she grabbed a t-shirt that was lying on his bed and started to fold it. "Did you call work? Tell them your taking the week off?"

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Greg shook his head. "No."

"Greg…you have to tell them or else you could lose your job."

"I know that…" He growled, turning around and flopping against the bed. "…but telling them means…"

"Means what?" She asked, pushing his half full luggage further up the bed before laying next to him, her hand coming to rest on his chest.

Shifting to his side, facing her, he sighed. "It means that I have to call my dad."

"Oh… Greg." Sliding closer to him, Sara slipped her hand onto his cheek and caressed it softly. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't Sara …" Greg sighed, his hand coming over hers, stopping her gentle movement. "…the last time I talked to him, he was my boss…and now… he's my father and my boss…how is that supposed to work?"

"I don't know…" She whispered in return, gently grabbing his other hand, that rested between them. "…but it doesn't hurt to try." Referring to the phone call he still had to make.

"I know." He sighed in frustration, sitting up on the bed; squeezing tightly to her hand which he still held in his, he reached for his phone, hitting the number three on his speed dial, he held it to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sara tried to excuse herself, standing up. "Umm …I'll just go into the living room."

"No you don't…" Greg playfully chuckled, tugging on her hand, forcefully bringing her back next to him on the bed. "…you're not leaving me alone when I have to do this."

"But Greg?"

"Sara, please?"

The plead in his voice, stunned her, making her nod.

Hearing the line pick up, Greg turned back to the phone.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, this is Judy, how may I help you?"

"Hey Judy, its Greg. Can I talk to Grissom?"

"Sure, just one moment."

The silence that came over the phone, made Greg's heart race. The realization that he would talking to his father in seconds overwhelming him, before the man himself came on the line.

"Grissom."

"Uh dad…" Finding the word slip from his mouth, he shook his head, before quickly correcting. "Griss…I…"

"Yeah." Grissom encouraged, his voice supremely lower hearing his son go from calling him 'dad' to the normal 'Griss'. "What is it?"

"Umm I'm actually calling about work…I wondering if I could get the next week off…to you know…clear my head of the last couple days."

"Oh." Disappointment eeked deep through his tone, as he nodded on the other end. "I can do that."

"Thanks." Feeling Sara squeeze his hand tightly, he let out a breath, a burst of confidence washing over him. "And dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"We'll talk when I come back."

"I'm looking forward to it." Feeling a smile come to his lips, Greg hung up, turning to his girlfriend, her own grin wide across her features.

"What?"

"You are too cute."

"Oh shush."

"Make me." She growled back, her brow raised suggestively.

Seeing the desire in her eyes and feeling the arousal grow in his jeans, Greg pounced, pulling her into him and placing a steaming, passionate kiss to her lips; one that could melt a five pound block of ice in minutes.

The only noise in the room after that, was the sound of Greg's luggage falling to floor and the deep moans and rustling of the bedspread.

---------------------------------------------

"What's with that grin, Mr.Grissom?" Catherine chuckled, walking into her husbands office; seeing the glowing smile resting on Gil's face, she raised an eye. "Baby?"

"He called me dad."

"What?" She asked, confusion glazing her mind, as her hand cupped the curve of her baby belly.

"Greg…" He sighed softly, happiness filling every inch of his being. "…he called me dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled, stepping further into the room; coming around his desk, she leaned lightly against it. "…but that's not why he called."

"Why did he call, sweetie?"

"Because he needed the next week off."

Confused even more, Catherine shook her head. "What for?"

"He said he to clear his mind…apparently that means leaving." Grissom huffed angrily, pulling the glasses from the tip of his nose and tossing them onto his desk.

"Gil…he just met his father…you…you can't be angry at him for needing a little space."

"I know, I just wish he would talk to me."

"He will…just give it some time."

It was silent in the room for a few moments before he nodded. "I will." Placing a hand over hers on her bump, he smiled. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------

"You promise you'll call me when you get there." Sara bit her lip, holding tightly to his shirt as they stood flush against each other, in the middle of the Las Vegas Airport.

"I promise… and I have promised since we left my apartment." Greg snickered, moving his nose sensually against hers.

"Hmm don't do that…you're gonna make me want to take you to the bathroom." She groaned deeply, closing her eyes, her fist tightening around his shirt.

"And do what?" He smiled, feeling her squirm in his arms.

"You know exactly what." She chuckled, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Oh I'm sorry…" He snickered once more, letting his hands roam; reaching his target, he gave it a firm squeeze, causing Sara to gasp loudly.

"GREG!" Sara squealed, pulling back from him and rubbing her sore behind. "What was that for?"

"What, you started it." Greg whispered nonchalantly, his hands hanging childishly at his sides.

"Yes, I started it." She mumbled, closing the distance between them; looping her arms around his waist, she brought her eyes to his, a pout at her lips. "But you forget…we cant exactly finish it."

"Sure we can, I got a few minutes till my plane."

"Greg!" She screeched, appalled by his insinuation.

"What? I'm kidding, you know I would spend more than a few minutes on you."

"Jeez." She smiled, a deep crimson blush rose like a wildfire over cheeks.

Before he could tease her on her reaction, a person came on the intercom, announcing. "Flight 125 to Newark, now boarding at gate 12."

Sighing, Greg pressed his forehead against hers. "I guess that's me."

"Yeah." Unable to stop herself, Sara leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a hot tantalizing kiss. Pulling back, she breathed. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Please don't forget to call."

"I won't…I promise." He let out a soft breath, holding her tightly to him.

"This is final boarding call for Flight 125 Newark, now at gate 12."

Sliding her from his embrace, he stepped back, picking his duffle up from the floor."I'll see ya." He mumbled, waving at her as he started to walk backwards towards his destination

"Bye." She bit her lip, waving back, her eyes following his retreating form as he passed his boarding pass to the person next to the gate. "Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------

Gazing out the cab window, Greg let out a sigh, the emotions from the past week coming back to him full force.

"Sir, were here." The cabbie announced to him, turning in his seat. "Sir?"

Snapping out his daze, Greg turned to the driver. "Oh here keep the change." He smiled, handing him a hundred dollar bill, before stepping out of the car, his duffle in hand.

Staring up at the large building, he let out a quick breath before taking the steps two at a time. Reaching the lobby he stopped; looking between the elevator and the stairs, he shook his head, moving to the stairs.

Reaching the twelfth floor, Greg had to stop, his breath coming out in heavy pants, from running, his mind still replaying the day in his hospital room.

"_What is it that your saying?"_

"_What I'm saying…Gilbert…" Closing her eyes to hide from the pain she knew would flash in his eyes, Maureen admitted. "…is that Gregory is yours." _

_Gulping loudly, Grissom shook his head. "Wh…what?" _

"_And I tried to call you." _

"_But you didn't and I'm only now..." His voice steadily rose in pitch as each word escaped his lips, until he was shouting. "…finding out that I have a thirty year old son." _

"_I wanted to, really I…I did…" The desperation in her voice, however, couldn't overshadow the pained look in his eyes. "I…" _

"_Mom." Maureen's eyes grew wide hearing her son's shaky timbre. Turning around her eyes grew even larger seeing Greg, his arms dangling gently over Nick and Sara's shoulders as he stood in the middle of the room, the same unreadable expression on his face as Grissom had minutes earlier. _

"_Gregory." _

"_Mom…is that true?" _

_The rasp of his voice made her cringe; he was already hurting physically from the beating and she knew if she let this new information slip it was gonna kill him emotionally. Seeing her son's persistent eye, she couldn't hold it back anymore, a sob broke from her lips as she nodded. "Yes." _

Taking in one last breath, he moved forward, his eyes on the door in front of him. Knocking furiously on the tri-colored wood, he waited.

Less than a minute later, an old man answered the door, his growing eyes wide at the sight in front of him. "Gregory?"

"Hey pops."

TBC…..R&R if you want more…………..


	16. Chapter 16

The Newcomer 16/?

Disclaimer: I only own Maureen and baby Grissom

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was apart of? Greg-centric w/eventual Sandle and Grillows.

---------------------------------------------

"_Sir, were here." The cabbie announced to him, turning in his seat. "Sir?" _

_Snapping out his daze, Greg turned to the driver. "Oh here keep the change." He smiled, handing him a hundred dollar bill, before stepping out of the car, his duffle in hand. _

_Staring up at the large building, he let out a quick breath before taking the steps two at a time. Reaching the lobby he stopped; looking between the elevator and the stairs, he shook his head, moving to the stairs_

_Taking in one last breath, he moved forward, his eyes on the door in front of him. Knocking furiously on the tri-colored wood, he waited. _

_Less than a minute later, an old man answered the door, his eyes wide at the sight in front of him. "Gregory?" _

"_Hey pops." _

-------------------------------------------

"Gregory? What are you doing here?" An eighty-five year old Olaf Sanders asked his grandson, surprised to find him on his doorstep.

"What I cant come and see my pops?" Seeing the questioning look on his grandfathers face, Greg asked. "Can I come in."

"Of course." He smiled, opening the door wide, allowing him to step in. "So what brings you here, I thought you were in Las Vegas?"

"I still am…but I needed to get away, after everything that happened."

"What happened?"

"Mom, told me a secret that she was hiding." Watching his grandfathers eyes stray from his, Greg knew immediately that it wasn't just his mother hiding that was hiding this secret. "You know, don't you?" Seeing Olaf's gaze drop further, he nodded. "How long?"

"Since you were born, son."

Nodding in somewhat understanding, he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your mother asked me not to."

"I see." He nodded, tears coming to his eyes, thinking of how many more people could be lying to him at that moment.

"Please Gregory, don't cry I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't."

"Gregory…" Olaf started, a pained look on his face.

"Can I stay in my old room?" His gaze unmoving against the wall behind his grandfather.

"Of course."

"Thanks." He finished shortly, picking up his duffel and moving down the hall, leaving his grandfather stunned.

------------------------------

"Hey babe." Greg smiled, as Sara picked up the phone

"Hey, so where did you end up." She asked, anxious to find out where he disappeared to.

"If you must know, New York." He chuckled, hearing the eagerness in her tone. "I'm staying with my pops, Papa Olaf."

"Olaf? Didn't you talk about him before?"

"Yeah."

Hearing the sigh in his voice, she bit her lip. "What happened?"

"He knows."

"He knows what?"

"He knows about my dad, he knew about it all along."

"What?" She cried, stunned that her there was more to her boyfriend past then even he knew.

"Yeah he knew all along." Gnawing at his nail, Greg couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. "Sara, why is it that everyone I trusted is lying to me?"

"I don't know."

After a quick moment of silence, he sputtered. "Are you lying to me?"

"What?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"What?" She barked, surprised by his insinuation. "Of course not!"

"So there's nothing you have to tell me?"

"No. There's nothing."

"Okay." He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just paranoid, I just…"

"I understand." She cut him off quickly, smiling softly. "And I promise to you…with all my heart that I'm not lying to you and I won't lie to you. I'm not like your mom, I don't lie to those I love."

Feeling a smile grace his features, he picked at the bedspread beneath him. "I'm gonna hold you to that." Biting his lip, he chuckled softly and after a short pause he added. "I love you too."

Hearing those words slip from his lips, Sara let out a breath, pulling at her lower lip with her teeth. "Come home soon."

"I will. Look I should probably go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You'd better."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

TBC……..R&R if you want more……


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry this took so long but I think I got it right. I hope you all like it.

The Newcomer 17/?

Disclaimer: I only Maureen and baby Grissom, at the moment.

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg Sanders is new to Vegas and the crime lab. He has his faults and his achievements. He also has his secrets. What happens when he is caught in the middle of a secret he didn't know he was apart of? Greg-centric w/eventual Sandle and Grillows.

--

Greg's week in New York was coming to an end and he still hadn't finished his talk with his grandfather. Stepping into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to find him sitting at the table, the New York Times in hand and a bowl of eggs in front of him. "There's more on the counter." Olaf mumbled, distractedly, pointing to the counter where a heaping pile of scrambled eggs lay on a plate.

"Thanks." Moving over to the counter, Greg pulled a plate down from the cabinet. "Hey pops?"

Stunned, the older man looked up, the fork poised inches from his lips. "Yes Gregory?"

Placing a heaping helping of eggs on his plate, he turned back. "Can I talk to you?"

Dropping his fork on his plate, Olaf nodded. "Sure."

"Why did you really keep my father a secret from me?"

"Gregory…" He sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "…your mother is my daughter…I would do anything for her… I'm just sorry that in doing that I hurt you, that was never my intention."

"Pops, if mom didn't ask you to keep it from me would you of told me about my father?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Greg sighed, a soft smile at his lips.

"Alright now…" Olaf smiled, his tone jovial, as he patted the seat next to him. "…come sit down and tell me about this girl of yours."

"Well…" He started, but stopped when a sudden realization struck him. "…wait, how did you know about Sara?"

"Umm…" The aging man began sheepishly, a soft smile on his lips. "…well I heard you speak with her the last couple of nights."

"You've been spying on me?"

"I was hoping I could get you to speak with me."

"Well were speaking, what do you want to know?" Receiving a pointed look from the older man, he rolled his eyes. "Right Sara, umm she's a really feisty brunette that stole my heart the first day I met her."

"Your grandmother was the same way." Olaf smiled softly, remembering his wonderful wife.

"I miss Nana."

"I miss her too son, I miss her too."

--

A soft smile of anticipation rested on her lips as she waited impatiently at his gate. "Come on, where are you?" Finally, people made there way through the door and Sara burst into squeal seeing her man. "Greg!" Bursting into sprint, she jumped into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Uh hello to you too." He stuttered, trying to catch his breath. "You miss me?"

Pulling back, her eyes grew wide. "Your kidding me right?" Shaking her head, she placed her hands gently on his cheeks, mumbling a quiet. 'I love you.' Before catching his lips in a searing kiss.

After a few subtle grunts and few not-so-subtle 'awws', Greg pulled back, his breath coming out in short pants. "Wow, do I even need to say it." Receiving a soft glare from her, he conceded, sarcasm inching through his tone. "I love you too."

Pulling back even further, she wiped at the tears that sprung to her eyes. "You better."

Seeing the tears in her eyes, he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy."

"Well that makes two of us. Now come on, I wanna get home." He growled, a seductive look in his eyes.

Feeling heat pool in her belly, she bit her lip, nodding. "I thought you'd never ask."

--

Their tongues dueled roughly as they kissed hungrily, their hands moving over one another in a fiery, trying to pull at clothes. His shirt was the first to go, followed by hers. His hand barely grazed the strap of her bra, when his cell phone buzzed, effectively halting their passion.

"Oh." Sara moaned, pulling back, her lips moving to his neck, nipping it lightly. "Don't answer it."

"I have to." Greg breathed, groaning softly as she sucked on his neck. Biting his lip, he clumsily maneuvered the ringing device from his pocket before turning it on and placing it at his ear. "Sanders." He sighed, moving his lips to her bare shoulder, pressing soft, tender kisses there.

"Umm Greg…its your dad…umm I know its kinda late but…and I know you just got back, but uhh… Catherine's in labor…"

"What?" He squeaked, pulling back from the brunette, his eyes wide.

"…and I know she asked you to come." Grissom nervously replied, cringing as his wife screamed in the background. "…but…"

"We'll be right there." Greg cut off, jumping from the bed and his partially clothed girlfriend. "20-30 minutes tops." He finished, closing his phone before his father could say much else. Grabbing Sara's shirt, he gently tossed it to her, before scrambling for his own. "Put that on. We gotta go."

Reaching for the shirt, she gently pulled it back over her head. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Catherine's in labor. We gotta go."

"Oh." Sliding from the bed in haste, Sara had to stop for a moment, feeling a wave of dizziness rush over her. "Wow."

Hearing that, Greg stopped his frantic pace, looking up at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine I think I just stood up from the bed too fast."

Closing his arms around her waist, he looked into her eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm great."

"'kay lets go."

--

Stepping up to the reception desk, Greg cleared his throat. "Umm excuse me, I'm looking for Catherine Grissom."

"Grissom…Grissom …ahh I see she's on the second floor, maternity."

"Thank you." He sighed, before hurriedly making his way to the elevator, Sara close behind.

"Whoa slow down." She cried, pulling at his arm to slow him down.

"Sorry." Greg blushed, immediately slowing down. "I just want to get there before my sisters born."

"Your sister?" Sara smiled, her eyebrow quirked.

"Well yeah, that's what she's gonna be." He smiled, stepping into the elevator as it opened.

Stepping through the doors, she rested against the side of the elevator, her arms crossing. "I know, but the last time we talked about her you called her your half sister."

"Of course she's going to be my half sister but I just feel like she's gonna be more than that. And I cant wait to meet her." A giddy grin crossed his features as he tapped his foot anxiously on the floor.

"You are so gonna be the best brother ever."

Grinning wider, he pulled her closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Thanks." Before the bell rung, announcing the door as it opened. "Lets go."

Reaching the maternity reception desk, he asked. "Can I get Catherine Grissom's room number."

"And you are?" A distracted nurse asked, fiddling with something on her computer.

"I'm Greg Sanders, her stepson…and this is my girlfriend."

"Oh…kay." The older nurse chuckled at the stuttering young man. "She's in room 214. And kid?"

"Yeah." He stopped, turning to the older woman.

"Don't worry when she screams, your stepmother is in a lot of pain, just know she loves you."

"Thank you." Stepping up to the room, Greg cringed, hearing a scream from inside. "Oh god."

"Hey, its okay. Remember what the nurse said, its just cause she's in pain."

"I know." Seeing Sara cringe, her complexion slightly paler, he stopped. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah." She started, pressing a hand to her lips, feeling bile rise in her throat.

"Sara maybe you should see a doctor."

"No…I don't…I don't want to miss your sister being born."

"You won't…" Greg sighed, stepping closer to her. "…just…please for me?"

"Okay, but if I miss this…" Sara growled, poking him in the chest.

"You won't. Just please get checked out. I want to know your okay."

"I will." She smiled, before slipping from his semi embrace and slowly walking to the elevator. "Go."

Watching the elevator doors close behind her, he pulled in a deep breath, before turning around and knocking on the door. "Knock, knock."

"Oh Greg, you're here." Catherine cried, seeing him, before slumping against the bed in heavy breaths.

"Oh Cath, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Greg smiled, coming to stand next to his father. "So how far along are we?"

"Uh…three centimeters dilated and still no where near there." Grissom stuttered, surprised to see his son there next to him after a week.

"Oh thanks Gil, honey. Where's Sara?" The strawberry blonde panted, preparing for her next contraction.

"She wasn't feeling too well. So I asked her to go downstairs and get checked out."

"Well I hope she's fine." Gil nodded, still stunned to have his son before him.

Rolling her eyes, Catherine growled. "Oh would you two cut the bullshit already and go talk."

Wide eyed, Greg turned to his father, a stunned expression on his features, before turning to his stepmom. "Are you sure?"

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" She chuckled softly, before cringing as a contraction braced her body.

"Oh baby." Gil bit his lip, moving back next to his wife.

Putting her hand in the air, she stopped him. "I'm fine Gil. Go talk to your son."

"Okay." Turning to his son, he pointed toward the door. "After you."

Stepping into the waiting room with his father, Greg cleared his throat. "Umm…"

"Wow, this is awkward." Grissom interrupted, bringing his gaze to the floor.

"I was gonna say its weird." Seeing his father's trademark quizzical brow, he elaborated. "I never thought I'd find you." His eyes started to moisten, feeling emotions fill his body."I always wondered what I would say if I ever met you…and here I am standing here, staring at you and I have no idea what to say." He cried, sliding into the chair closest to him. "God I never thought I'd be the blubbering idiot."

"Its okay." The older man whispered, sitting in the chair next to him. Placing his arm on his sons shoulder, he gave a comforting squeeze. "If I'd known about you, I would have been there, you know? No matter what."

Looking up at that, he smiled, tears still coming from his swollen eyes. "Really?"

"Without a doubt."

Choking on a sob, Greg couldn't help the grin that escaped his lips. "God I feel like a girl doing this."

Pulling his son into a manly hug, Gil couldn't help his own smile. "I'm proud of you, you know?"

Bringing his gaze to his fathers, he raised an eye. "What are you talking about?"

"I read your resume, remember? Graduating from high school at 16, college at 21. Those are amazing accomplishments and I'm proud to call you my son."

Tears pooled in Greg's eyes as he sighed. "Thank you." Pulling back, he wiped the liquid from his eyes, before moving to stand. "Alright enough tears, lets go see how much closer Cath is to giving me my sister."

Holding him back, Gil smirked. "I hope you know that just because we are having a baby doesn't mean I love you any less…and… I know she's not your favorite person right now but I hope you can forgive your mother for what she did."

Stepping back, he shook his head. "You mean you forgive her already?"

"I'm not happy by any means that she kept me from you, or vice versa but you have to forgive and forget sometime and I think now is your time."

"I don't think I can do that just yet, it still hurts."

"Well…" Gil smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "…just don't wait to long."

"I wont."

"So I'll see you in there?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I'll be in in a few."

"Okay."

Watching his father walk away, Greg sighed, before reaching for his phone. Taking a deep breath, before pressing the number two and putting to his ear. Hearing the person on the other line pick up, he closed his eyes, before stuttering. "…mom."

TBC….R&R, if you want more….


End file.
